


Макароны

by Jager_st



Series: Драбблы по Марвел [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jager_st/pseuds/Jager_st
Summary: О пользе питания и любви к животным





	Макароны

На завтрак были разговоры и торги, на обед давали зрелище, а поужинать не получилось.

Стоило тележке раздатчика мелькнуть в конце длиннющего коридора, как сработала сирена: охрана приказала забрать руки в гору и ткнуться носом в стену. Выводили всех скопом, выстроив цепочкой и замкнув кандалы. Тележка так и осталась миражом — пожрать им не дали.

Летели в джете под аккомпанемент урчащих желудков. Конвойные пайком для заключенных не озаботились, хотя свой слопали у СТРАЙКа на глазах абсолютно не чинясь.

Брок про запас запомнил эти сытые широкие морды.

Судя по витавшим в воздухе запахам и мелкой серой пыли, сразу набившейся в нос, джет выгрузил их где-то в Нью-Мехико, на одной из старых баз. А если присмотреться к печальному состоянию казарм, в углах которых крысы прогрызли столько ходов, что стены походили на сыр, то становилось ясно - базу распечатали специально для СТРАЙКа. Великая честь.

Конвой цепанул маячки к ошейникам, широким жестом указал СТРАЙКу на ряды двухъярусных коек с улитками одеяльных скаток, и ушел в соседнее строение — там дыр было на порядок меньше, а стекол в окнах — больше. С ухмылками на мордах ушел — наверно, жрать вечерний паек. Во всяком случае, еды отряду не оставили. Хорошо, в кранах умывальников присутствовала ржавая вода. Сортиры худо-бедно работали. И душевые тоже, через одну. Но наручники охрана предусмотрительно не сняла — помывка отменялась.

— Лучше бы остались в тюряге. Там кормили, — посетовал Роллинз, раскатывая пахнущее грызунами белье по панцирной железной сетке кровати и пробуя ее прогнуть. Кровать помнила еще юность Капитана Америка и была столь же неблагосклонна к заднице Роллинза, как и ее одногодка.

— Сделка, — напомнил Брок, падая ничком на койку и с удовольствием вытягивая ноги. — Это такая штука, когда ставишь на бумажке подпись и получаешь взамен что-то.

— Коммандер, а может? — многозначительно поинтересовались из левого угла. — Дверь-то того… не заперта.

— Не может, — Брок со вздохом перевернулся. — Да, охрана — лохи, мы их возьмем с полпинка — даже в наручниках и с завязанными глазами. Дальше что?

— Ну как что? Форма, волыны, свобода, джет…

— Пустыня, скалы, змеи, топлива на треть бака, нацгвардия на хвосте и Мексика с выдачей по договору, — в тон продолжил Брок. — Стрельба, роба, наручники, Рафт.

— Замкнутый круг, — вздохнули из правого угла. - Влетели в кипяток с размаху.

Рядом усмехнулись:

— Ну почему, возможен вариант: стрельба — разрывная в брюхе — полметра под землей — апостол Павел.

— Петр. На воротах стоит Петр. Знать часовых по именам надо. Напоминаю, у нас сделка. Сами заключали. Будем выполнять. Сейчас — всем на боковую, — Брок закрыл глаза.

— На хую я вертел такие сделки. Чего не кормят — то? В Рафте кормили, — опять раздалось из левого угла.

— Давай я тебя досрочно к Петру? На небесные харчи? — щедро предложил Брок.

Левый угол заткнулся.

Проснулся Брок от того, что к нему под тонкое одеяло пришел греться кто-то толстый, мохнатый и одинокий. Совсем как он. Вместо того, чтобы проникнуться, Брок гостя выгнал, за что был укушен в ботинок и обложен матом. Дело происходило в потемках, поэтому гость остался инкогнито, хотя верещал в точности как енот.

Брок выбрался из койки, одернул робу и прошкандыбал к выходу — широко шагать не давали ножные браслеты. Кожа под ошейником чесалась зверски.

Снаружи было черное небо с россыпью млечного пути, аспидные горы и бледные пятна фонарей у соседней казармы. Сильно воняло бензином и свободой.

Брок уселся на перевернутую топливную бочку и расслабил все мышцы, пытаясь согреться. С опозданием сообразил, что мог прихватить с собой одеяло, но возвращаться было лень.

Сделка выглядела поганой, но согласились все.

Мотать пожизненное в Рафте — идиотов нет: скучновато, глубоковато, да и общество так себе.

Сделка предполагала, что теперь вместо нанимателя у отряда появились хозяева. Со всеми атрибутами, включая ошейники. Ну что ж — хозяева так хозяева.

Броку на беседу достался Одноглазый. Он был корректен и лаконичен. Говорил тихо, не угрожал, не шантажировал, а информировал — мирно, без агрессии. Словно Брок не в наручниках и рыжей робе, а в форме и при табельном. Равнодушно поставил перед фактом, что дальнейшая жизнь Брока теперь зависит только от того, насколько он будет хорошо слушаться приказов. Каких? Любых. А если нет? Рафт, потом - суд. Следом - либо стул, либо Рафт навсегда.

Брок сделал вид, что взвешивает, хотя думать тут было не о чем. Приказы — это нормально, это вам не камера и не электрический стул. Ради чего вставать на дыбы? Креститься надо, что у СТРАЙКа — квалификации на пять таких отрядов, и всех жаба душит гноить такой товар в тюряге. Обещали содержать, но не платить — уже славно, лиха беда начало — у Пирса стартовали с худшего.

На фоне беседы с Одноглазым, турнир в покер, который случился в обед, впечатления не произвел, но развлек. Огорчило другое — обеда так и не дали.

Сделку предлагали каждому из тридцати бойцов лично в руки, за закрытыми дверями. Вызывали по трое, но разводили сразу по разным допросным комнатам и возвращали в камеры спустя десять минут. Одних мрачными, других сердитыми, а третьих и вовсе оплодотворенными, как в ужастике. Только вместо яйца чужого внутри — дополнительная договоренность, подпункт. Слежка и контроль за ближними, пока они не станут дальними. Или холодными.

Броку даже не предложили. Ожидаемо. Зря, он бы согласился. Следил бы сам за собой за дополнительные плюшки и даже докладывал по форме. Не жизнь, а мед. После трех секунд мечтаний, он огляделся и сразу, кожей и ливером, ощутил - СТРАЙК после допросных и коротких бесед стал неоднородным. Свои среди чужих. Вурдалаки среди вервольфов.

Будь Брок на месте Одноглазого — он бы сам так поступил: завербовал бы тех, кто похлипче под грудиной. Для надежности перекупил бы семерых, с запасом, на экстренный случай. Десять — много, треть отряда, забунтуют, захотят рулить. Брок сначала думал, что пятерых, но нет — пять маловато. А всемером можно устроить успешную заварушку, когда прикажут. Наверняка Одноглазый махал у них перед носом помилованием, деньгами и программой по защите — все такое вкусное, дайте добавки. На таких условиях Брок бы сам за собой присмотрел, и куда лучше всяких лохов.

Зато на цифру семь он был готов поставить левый верхний клык. Одноглазый не глупее Брока, но и не сильно умней: удачливей — да, на нужной стороне - да, но не умнее. Значит, их точно семеро.

Еще в джете Брок перебрал личные дела - мысленно, и непосредственно - выражения лиц. Отметил четверых: двоих опытных, но с гнильцой, и двоих помоложе, один - дурак, второй — романтик. Вся четверка была на подъеме и с чересчур довольными мордами. Оставалось вычислить еще троих. Но это уже задача Роллинза — брать на арапа. Там за дырявыми дверями казармы.

Дело Брока — следить за конвоем. И остановить, если захотят в гости с проверкой в неурочный час.

Слева от млечного пути шел метеоритный поток. Небо чертило падающими звездами так часто, что не хватало желаний.

За спиной, внутри казармы, звякнуло на границе слышимости.

Пора.

Брок спустился с бочки, чуть не наступил очередному еноту на пушистую жопу, отвесил пинка, растер онемевшие предплечья и мелкими шагами, насколько позволяли ножные оковы, вернулся внутрь.

В слабом свете летучей мыши на полу что-то почти бесшумно копошилось в ворохе одеял, вздымалось и опадало. Лишь иногда шуршало и позвякивало. Семь коек пустовали, на восьмой громоздилась прикрытая одеялом куча.

— Роллинз, — позвал Брок. — Чего копаетесь?

— Уже готово, сейчас упакуем.

Джек возник сбоку, утер пот и поскреб отросшую щетину:

— Ли, Мид и Уэйти. Снаружи тихо?

— Да, спят. Час быка. Дозорных не выставили - таскайте спокойно.Там коллектор старый, за казармой. Широкий, пролезут. Ошейники осторожно снимайте. Они с сюрпризами.

— Куда их? Разобрать?

— Возни много. Тут енотов — тьма. На них прицепите.

— Понял.

Летучую мышь погасили.

На полу еще пошуршали, потом с хлопком встряхнули одеяла, и принялись таскать тяжести.

Местную фауну пропитанием они обеспечили на год вперед. Твари отожрутся и перестанут пролезать в дыры в казарме. Ну или вышибут двери.

Брок улегся обратно на звенящую сеткой койку. Желудок взвыл жалобно и по ощущениям прилип к спине.

— А в Рафте на ужин макароны дают, — раздалось из левого угла.

В правом углу теперь было тихо.

— Дались тебе эти макароны! — Брок выматерился, швырнул на звук вздоха пропахшую мышами подушку, и вместо подсчета овец начал прикидывать калорийность сопровождающего их конвоя. Хватало на двадцать дней полноценного рациона или на полтора месяца при жесткой экономии.

На способах консервации мяса и методах дальнейшего хранения Брок уснул.

Ему ничего не снилось.

Утро встретило отряд эхом далеких взрывов, а лично Брока - очередным пододеяльным повстанцем, который кусался как последняя сука и пытался выжить захватчика с родной земли.

Остальные еноты за ночь ушли из зоны действия передатчиков на ошейниках. Окрестные камни только усиливали эхо от разрывов, мешая определять направление. 

Конвой, наспех расхватав оружие и разгрузки, мельком пересчитал СТРАЙК по головам и обнаружив недостачу, разбежался по окрестным скалам в поисках тел.  
Часовых оставили, но по периметру.

Пайки у охранников оказались так себе. Не фонтан.

FIN


End file.
